


Never Read the Comments a.k.a. Gullruten Wasn't Fun for Everyone

by Honkybeard



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [1]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Insecurity, Instagram, M/M, Poetry, Relationship(s), YouTube, when i asked about our connection he checked the modem, wherein boyfriend has heart eyes for costar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: Unnamed narrator starts to question relationship status following the events on 12.05.2017





	Never Read the Comments a.k.a. Gullruten Wasn't Fun for Everyone

I know that look, I know it

Stomach clenches in knots  
Bile threatens to rise to the surface  
Vision becomes blurry  
Avert my eyes from the screen

_Enamored_

Yes, that's the word  
That's what I saw  
It's what everyone saw  
Those eight letters keep me up at night

That look was undeniable, unquestionable, and for me unattainable

I refuse to cry

But is he still mine?

My imagination's running away from me  
Chasing red hearts in search of validation  
Ivory polka dots bathed in scarlet  
Leaping across the grass and soil  
Mouth to mouth without an ounce of passion  
All the Lovely moments shared before forever spoiled 

They know that look, they know it

The comments don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant


End file.
